World of the Unknown
by Lapis the 2nd
Summary: Emma Cole, a shy 13-year-old girl who is friends with the Autobots. Yet her life at home is a mystery to them. Abusive family, stressed at home having to do all the housework, self-harm, attempted suicide, depression, and a secret to keep of her genetics. To explore the life of Emma Cole and find out what happens.
1. Emma Cole

Name: Emma Lillian Cole

Nickname: Em, Lillian, Lil, Lilly, Kitty, Oracle

species: siren

Birthday: October 28,

Age:13

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Blue

Skin tone: Fair

Parents: (Mother) Jamie Cole (deceased),(Father) Johnathon Kingson(Deceased) (Step Father) Nathaniel Cole

Siblings: (Sisters)(twin) Kathrine Cole(deceased), (Step siblings)(sisters) Susie Cole age:16 (Brothers) Ace Cole age:17, Thomas Cole age:15

Likes: Autobots, David(He's a spirit), sister Kathrine, mother Jamie, all sorts of music, swimming, Jack, Miko, Raf, and cats

Dislikes: Decepticons, Father, remaining siblings, Vince, Miko's Guitar

Abilities: Can see, talk, and feel the dead, talks to animals

Disabilities: depression, self-harm, not a strong immune system

Friends: Autobots, David, Jack, Miko, and Raf

Enemies: Deceptions, Vince, remaining family members

Description: Shy, depressed, doesn't talk much and mostly wears dark colors


	2. How She Met Them

BOOM) Another thing of thunder went off as Emma ran into the deserts of Nevada away from her house, away from ... them. Tears streaming down her face and her hair in her face she didn't notice the boulder she was about to run into until. (BAM) Emma was out cold as she slipped off the boulder and onto the ground. The last thing she heard was the faint tire squeaking then ... nothing.

(BEEP)...(BEEP)...(BEEP) Emma heard faint beeping of what sounded like a hospital. Slowly opening her eyes she was met with blurry turquoise blue eyes. "You're awake ... That's a relief" a gruff males voice came, "W-where am I" she asked "Autobot Base" he said. Emma's vision finally cleared up and she was met with the face of a giant white and orange robot . "Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought because I highly doubt you are a giant robot" she said as she sat up and rubbed her head. "Maybe you should consider that I am" he said, after a minute her vision cleared up and she looked up to see the giant white and orange robot. "You're not afraid" he said "What is there to be afraid of" Emma asked her voice dull. Loud thumps started being heard making both look to the right to see a large red and blue robot. "Ratchet how is the human" he asked "She is fine and awake Optimus" the white and orange robot said. "Ratchet and Optimus ... those are nice names" Emma said as Optimus came over "Thank you. What is your name young one?" he asked "Emma" she said "Well Mrs.Emma why were you running" he asked. Emma bit her lower lip knowing the reason but she lied, "I was just mad at my family and ran off" Emma said looking at him so he would think she was telling the truth. "Optimus it's a school night she should go home" Ratchet spoke up "Very well Ratchet but her safety is now in our servos so I shall be her guardian" Optimus said standing to his full height, "But Optimus you ARE team leader you already have many other responsibilities" Ratchet protested "I know when there is to much for myself Ratchet but thank you for your concern.". Optimus turned back towards Emma who now stood on the medical berth, "Shall we go Emma before your family starts to worry" Optimus said then transformed into his alt form. "Yes that would be nice. Thank You." Emma said jumping down and getting in Optimus's cab then drove out.

To Be Continued


	3. Lets Meet David

blabla) = thought

-blabla- = comleck

"blabla"= normal speaking

'blabla'= Bumblebee talk

Optimus noticed Emma was shaking as they were heading to her house. "Emma are you alright" he asked, "I'm fine Optimus just cold" she said. About 5 minutes later Optimus also began to notice that Emma was beginning to become severely pale until she finally passed out making Optimus pull over to check on her. He activated his holoform and opened the passenger side door so he could get Emma out. "Emma!" he said voice filled with worry as he laid her on the ground and listened to her breathing which was shaky. "Emma please wake up" He said trying to awake her "o - Optimus nnng" she laid her head against his chest "Please just take me home" she said falling asleep in his arms. After putting Emma back in the passenger seat he began to drive again to Emma's house.(20 minutes later) Optimus pulled up to Emma's house. Opening the passenger side door and gently pulled her out then walked up to her house. He rang the doorbell and a man answered. "Hello who are ... Emma? Why do you have her and who are you? " he asked "My name is Optimus and I found Emma as she slammed into one of the plateau in the desert. I had my friend Ratchet check her, she is fine but she did fall asleep on the way here." Optimus said handing Emma over to the man. "Are you Emma's father?" Optimus asked the man, "No I'm her friend David. Thank You for finding her and maybe we will meet again. Good Bye." David said "Good Bye." Optimus said then the door closed. (Strange) Optimus thought as he got back to his vehicle form (I wonder why her friend was there). Optimus drove slightly down the street so he could keep watch over Emma.


	4. The Truth

The next morning Optimus watched as an older teenage girl, two older teenage boys, and an adult man leave Emma's house, one of which was not Emma or her friend David. He waited until the unknown humans left for him to approach the house and when he did he activated his holoform then knocked on the front door. About 10 seconds passed then Emma opened the door looking worse than she did the day before and on top of it all, she had a major black eye. "Optimus!? ... What are you doing here?" she asked using her hair to cover her injured eye, "I say the same thing. Why did you leave with your siblings?" Optimus asked. " Oh I didn't mean to worry you, my siblings go to public school while I'm homeschooled." Emma said "Would you like to come in?", "Yes, that would be nice thank you," Optimus said as Emma let him in and they both sat on the couch. "Emma ... who did this?" Optimus asked while gently moving Emma's face towards him, "No one I ran into the wall corner last night." she answered all too quickly, "Emma I might have just met you but I know when someone is suffering. So, please ... talk to me and I will do whatever I can to help." Optimus said, gently caressing Emma's face. " It ... it was my stepfather." she said looking down at the ground as sadness rushed over her, "Emma" Optimus started as he lifted Emma's face "Why didn't you speak up?" he asked. There was a pause between the two while Emma struggled to find her voice, "i-I was afraid." she said then laid her head on Optimus' chest while holding back a sob. Optimus was silent for a moment then looked down at the young girl curled up against him and made a decision, "Emma ... would you like to stay with me and my Autobots?" he asked. "Yes ... anywhere is better than here." Emma said "Good, shall we go pack your belongings." he asked "Yes, come along." she said taking Optimus' hand and leading him to her bedroom which was very small. Emma walked over to a small wardrobe and took out a suitcase then filled it with little cloths and belongings she had. Suddenly they both heard the front door slam and a pair of heavy boots walk up the stairs. "Emma where are you, you little bitch!?" Her stepfather yelled, Emma went out into the hallway while Optimus hid. "I'm right here master." Emma said making Optimus eyes widen at what he just heard. Suddenly there was a slap heard and Optimus came out of hiding then went into the hallway where Emma was lying on the ground while being stomped on. Optimus pushed her stepfather off her and helped Emma up who winced at every step she took. Her stepfather Nathaniel turned livid and went to attack Optimus but got a right hook to the face by Optimus, knocking him out. Optimus picked Emma's bag up then picked her up and brought her to vehicle form then drove to base once he made sure Emma was alright.

To be continued


	5. The Fight

Optimus shifted his mirror to look at Emma to see she was holding her small suitcase as she massaged her wrist. Suddenly something hit the side of Optimus' alt mode making him grunt and Emma squeal in fear. Emma looked out the window to see Nathaniel trying to run Optimus of the road. Optimus quickly pressed on the brakes making them stop and Nathaniel continue forward until he spun around and try to hit Optimus but he backed away too quickly. Optimus quickly started to drive back to Jasper as Emma called the police to tell them what was happening. " Yes, we are being pursued by my stepfather and he's trying to run us off the road.!" Emma said into the phone in a panic {Alright Miss the police are on their way.} the operator said as Emma heard the sound of sirens in the distance. As they approachedJasper quickly, Optimus spotted the line of cop cars making him hit the breaks and stop right in frontof the cop cars. They were both then lurched forward when Nathaniel crashed into the back of Optimus' alt mode making Emma scream as she flew through the windshield and onto the ground. Optimus' holoform got out of his vehicle form and ran over to Emmato find her being loaded into an ambulance. He was suddenly punched in the face by Nathaniel making him fall, "WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY DAUGHTER" Nathaniel roared as he began to stomp on Optimus. Two police officers came over and pulled Nathaniel off of Optimus who placed his hands on his head trying to get rid of the dizziness. "LET ME GO THAT DICK TOOK MY SLAVE AWAY!" Nathan yelled at the top of his lungs then shut his mouth the moment he realized what he just said. "Nathaniel Cole you are under arrest for Child Abuse, Child Neglect, and Child Endangerment." an officer said sternly as the put handcuffs on him and put him in the back of a police car. Two other police officers helped Optimus up and checked him for injuries but thankfully had none. "Sir I must ask, what were you thinkingwhen you took the girl?" a female officer asked "I wasn't thinking ma'am. I just wanted to get Emma out of that house and somewhere safe." Optimus said then took out his phoneas the officer walked away. Hedialed Agent Fowler to tell him what happened and he wasn't happy at all.

Time skipof two hours later

Optimus sat waiting beside Emma's hospital bed waiting for her to wake up. She had to go through surgery to repair her broken pelvis and ribs. Optimus then heard a knock at the door making him look up to see Agent Fowler and Nurse June Darby. The two approached him with faint smiles on their faces. "Good News Optimus. Emma can stay with you and the Autobots." Fowler said "And she will be discharged tomorrow." June said, "That is great but I do worry about her mental health." Optimus said as he stood up and brushed the hair out of Emma's face with a sad smile. "Don't worry we will have the best psychiatrist help her." Fowler said "I don't need help." they heard Emma say drawing their attention to her to see she was awake. "Emma if you don't want help I need you to talk to me please. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Optimus said with a worried look on his face, "I will Optimus." she said then hugged him making him smile.


End file.
